


No Electricity

by areaderofmanythings



Series: Caught Universe [2]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-14 16:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15393240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areaderofmanythings/pseuds/areaderofmanythings
Summary: Squeal to the fic Caught.....Beca and Chloe moved in together and their first week in their new house a snowstorm hits, leaving them with no electricity. What will they do for the night? Make out? Probably. Play games? Is there any better time to play hide and go seek and drinking games. And they can't forget to do lots of cuddling and having one serious talk about the future. (Post Barden Bechloe fluff)





	1. Pending Storm

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sequel to Caught. So if you want some backstory to this fic, like how they got together and their jobs you'll need to read that first. This one should still make sense though.
> 
> There's no drama here just awesome fluffy amounts of Beca and Chloe stuck in a snow storm.
> 
> Similar to Caught, this is a semi-AU fic and kind of uses PP1 as it's base, Chloe stays at Barden, but it's to get her masters instead of failing Russian lit like in PP2. There will be occasional nods to PP2, but as a whole PP2 never happened
> 
> Again this was one of the first fics I ever posted in the fandom and it was a fic that I wrote years ago and posted on that other huge fanfic site. So it's definietly not as polished at some other things, but I still love it. Oh and I'm posting it here because I'm now utilizing both sites to post my work so I'm slowly but surely adding things here until I get caught up...A whole bunch of one-shots associated with this fic and Caught which I'll probably start posting after this fic is up and running.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Perfect or any of its characters. Everything else is mine, including all the mistakes.
> 
> And now on with the show...

After seven months of dating and some not so gentle persuading from Aubrey during her visit, Beca and Chloe decided to move in together. They were both were excited and ready to start the next phase of their relationship.

Originally they had talked about renting, but after telling Chloe's parents their plans they surprised the couple with a gift, allowing them to buy something nice. At first they didn't want to accept the money but after a lot of convincing, Chloe's parents insisting they had done the same for her brother, they relented. The only stipulation her parents had was that when visiting, they always had a place to stay.

* * *

" _Chloe you told me your parents had money, but holy shit." Beca gaped as Chloe drove down the driveway leading to her parent's home in the Hamptons._

_The first time Beca met Chloe's family was under normal circumstances for Chloe's graduation. Her parents were cool laid back people who liked having a good time, even going so far as asking Fat Amy where the party was. In the brief time Beca met them she found them to be normal everyday people that were easy to get along with. They definitely didn't give off the air of people worth millions, even looking at the house right now they were._

_Tapping her fingers on the steering wheel Chloe glanced over, "Don't be nervous, you've already met them."_

_Bouncing her knee, Beca hesitantly replied, "Beale people with money like this can pay to have me disappear, no questions asked."_

_Beca should have known Chloe came from money, thinking back the writing was on the wall. Chloe never had a job and never talked about being a broke college kid like everyone else and lived off campus in a smartly decorated apartment by herself. When Beca asked about it one day, the redhead answered that her parents wanted her to focus on school and not worry about anything else._

_The biggest throw off for Beca had been how nice Chloe was. She was approachable and friendly, fitting in with all types of people. Chloe wasn't one of those stuck up snobby bitches, she drank the cheap beer and wine like the rest of their friends._

" _Chill out…" Chloe placed a hand on the brunette's knee stilling its movements. "Nothing has changed."_

" _Well I'm your girlfriend now, so that's changed."_

" _And my mom asked what took us so long months ago when I told her," Chloe interjected smiling._

" _Oh god do they know we sleep together?" Beca's other leg started bouncing. "Your dad's going to be so pissed."_

_Chloe slammed on the breaks bringing the car to a halt._

_Looking over Chloe smiled reassuringly at her girlfriend, "He won't say anything, I promise. My mom knows, but he'll turn a blind eye."_

" _Your mom knows?" Beca asked bringing a finger up biting her nail while wearing a horrified look._

" _Of course she does…Besides you and Aubrey, she's my best friend and I tell her everything. Except details, trust me she doesn't know any details." Flashing a cheeky grin the redhead continued, "I'm the only one that needs to know how good you are in that department."_

_Giving a gentle squeeze to Beca's knee Chloe started driving again. Reaching for a hand she laced their fingers together before pulling up to the house._

_Looking between Chloe and the enormous house, Beca let out a nervous laugh, "I can't believe I let your mom see my shitty little dorm room…"_

" _Hey, she liked it. She thought you and it were cute."_

* * *

The search for their new place ended up being crazy and quick, looking on weekends and evenings, traipsing all across the city in search of the perfect place. Every property they saw ended in the same way, one liking it and the other hating it. If Beca thought she was picky, she was nothing compared to Chloe, who had specific requirements for just about everything. After searching for over a month, they were beginning to think they'd never reach an agreement, until they found the townhouse that they moved into last weekend. The moment they walked in the door, they both instantly fell in love with it, and it didn't take long before deciding to buy it.

The three-story house, was fully renovated, had three bedrooms with baths and an amazing patio and small backyard. Chloe's top reason for buying the place was the entire first floor because it had a modern kitchen and dining area, large vaulted windows that overlooked the back patio, and a huge living area with a fireplace. The patio, which Chloe called her "urban oasis", had an outdoor entertaining area and small garden that they both thought added a unique touch to the home. Beca on the other hand loved with the master bedroom, which took up the entire top floor. It had similar windows than the kitchen but opened onto a small terrace, which overlooked the back patio. The bedroom, along with the rest of the house, had oak wood flooring, two large walk in closets, a small fireplace and small corner office across the hall. The master bath, something they both equally liked, had heated flooring, a huge bathtub, walk-in shower and double sinks. The remaining bedrooms, located on the second floor, had their own fireplaces and small bathrooms attached.

The home was situated in a trendy New York neighborhood full of restaurants, coffee shops and everything else they could need. And the location was ideal for both of them, it was three blocks from Central Park, within walking distance to The Trinity School, where Chloe was the choir teacher, and a block from a subway stop that Beca could easily use to get to work.

The couple moved in at just the right time, it was the middle of winter and the biggest snowstorm in three years was about to hit. The city was already preparing to shut down for a few days and Chloe figured the four day weekend would be the opportune time to finish unpacking and decorating their home.

Chloe heard a set of keys rattle in the lock, getting up from the living room floor she pushed the unpacked box she was working on away, just in time to see the front door open. She heard, rather then saw, her girlfriend first and the brunette was pissed, indicated by the slew of curse words coming from her mouth.

Laughing, Chloe hadn't been noticed yet as she listened to Beca's rant.

"The nerve of some damn people in the grocery store…" Kicking two grocery bags across the threshold Beca huffed out an irritated sigh, "Fucking morons act like snow's a new thing. I hope they bust their asses walking home."

Walking over Chloe bent down and picked up the bags.

"Hey baby, why are you so cutely frazzled? You usually love grocery shopping."

"Hey Chlo," Beca smiled looking up.

Softening a little, Chloe always made Beca instantly feel better, she shifted the remaining bags before leaning in to kiss Chloe's cheek, "Sorry its just people suck and they're frustrating, acting like the apocalypse is coming and won't have food for a week."

Chloe couldn't help laughing as she headed towards the kitchen. Setting the bags on the counter she turned taking the remaining ones out of Beca's hands.

"That's because a snowstorm's coming," Chloe couldn't help smiling at the brunette's puzzled look. "My school already closed for the rest of the week…How didn't you hear about this?"

Leaning against the counter, Beca quickly pulled out her phone and scrolled through her work emails as the redhead stood next to her waiting for an explanation and wearing a confused look.

Smiling, Beca handed over the phone and Chloe's eyes scanned the message before looking up.

The email was from Beca's boss citing some lame story about breaking legs as people ice-skated to work, then jokingly telling them not to come in Thursday or Friday.

"I didn't realize this was about the storm."

"And you talk about me being absentmindedly cute."

"I was distracted..." Reaching for Chloe's hand, Beca slid the redhead towards her. Wrapping her arms around her girlfriend's waist she looked up with a smirk. "You called as I was reading this, with a list a mile long of things for me to do."

Acting annoyed Chloe playfully shoved Beca before repositioning herself in the brunette's arms and leaning in for a proper welcome home kiss.

"Did you do them?" Chloe whispered brushing their lips together.

The brunette nodded closing the gap again.

Breaking away, Chloe gave a smirk of her own, "I've got you so whipped Mitchell. I could get you to get me a snow cone right now if I wanted."

"Is that right?" Beca asked arching an eyebrow.

"Yep. I can be very _persuasive_ …"

Staring into the younger girls eyes, Chloe rolled her hips, making as much contact with Beca's body as she possibly could. Lightly running her fingertips down the exposed skin of Beca's neck to land on her jacket, Chloe's delicate hands then made quick work of unzipping it. Before Beca realized it warm hands were working their way up the cold skin of her back, inching towards the front.

After a few minutes of Chloe's slow torture, Beca tried to speak but only managed a sexually charged groan.

Finally coming to her senses, Beca whispered out a barely audible, "What flavor did you want?"

Diving in Chloe began a slow heated kiss. Pulling back quickly she all but laughed at Beca's reaction.

"See what I mean," pausing the redhead made a whipping sound as she continued to laugh, "and all I did was barely touch you."

"You may have won this round Beale, but just remember," grabbing Chloe's hands Beca removed them from her shirt then zipped her jacket back up. Emphasizing her point, she added a seductive wink and smirk, "Payback's a bitch."

Using a tactic like that was usually all Chloe, Beca trailed a single finger down Chloe's forehead, over her lips and down her neck, only to slow when she neared the valley between the redhead's breasts. Quickly bringing the finger back to up she lifted Chloe's chin and stared into her girlfriend's eyes.

"Hmmm, I'm sure it will be…" Chloe replied giving a knowing look of her own.

 _Damn it, why does she got to be so hot and one step ahead of me_ , Beca thought.

Instantly, Beca flipped their positions and pinned Chloe between her body and the counter. Leaning in Beca trailed her lips up the redhead's neck while subtly reaching for her keys resting behind them. Quickly pocketing them and moving from the embrace, Beca made a run towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Came Chloe's surprised and visibly flustered reaction.

Pulling her beanie over her ears Beca turned around, "To get firewood and stuff for smores, duh!"

Chloe felt her heart flutter a little at the sweet loving smile the brunette had given her before pulling the door shut. However, a few seconds later she fell in love all over again when the door reopened and a snow covered head appeared.

"I love you, just thought you should know."

"I love you too Beca," Chloe smiled at how cute her girlfriend was being. "Now go, I'll start dinner while you're gone."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Like it? Love it? Hate it?...I want to know what you guys think!
> 
> I'll do my best to upload this a couple times a week since it's a short fic only 5 chapters long.
> 
> Until next time....


	2. Pending Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with another chapter! I'll have the next up in the next day or two. If you want to read more sooner, rather than later, just search the name. I'm working on getting everything posted on both sites so hang with me!!
> 
> And now on with the show!

Dishes were scattered across the table as the two spent a good part of the early evening just talking over dinner. Beca wasn't happy to learn unpacking would hinder their newly acquired four day weekend and in the end she caved, but only after being promised no unpacking before Saturday afternoon.

However, Beca was excited to hear Chloe's school was going to be performing at Carnegie Hall for their final performance, which was a yearly tradition for the Trinity School Choir. Chloe's primary focus was always the choir but ever since taking over as head of the schools music program she'd made great strides incorporating the whole department together for performances and this final concert was going to do just that.

Beca loved how passionate her girlfriend was about her job, because Chloe truly was a great teacher. Beca could only wish to be as inspiring at her job, starting music outreach programs, as Chloe was as a teacher. Beca had only started one outreach program so far and in the short time it'd been active it was doing well, well enough that the record label was looking at the possibility of investing in another.

Standing, Beca cleared the plates from the table and carryed them to the sink. Chloe moved to help but quickly stopped.

Smiling, Beca stated, "I got this under control."

"Thanks baby." Biting back laughter a thought crossed Chloe's mind, "See, you'll make a great housewife someday."

"Not happening…" Pointing a soapy finger at the redhead, Beca's response was quick, "Besides you'll totally be my hot trophy wife everyone talks about."

Chloe froze, her stomach and heart doing a simultaneous flip flop because she was unsure of how to react to Beca's _my wife_ words. She'd been thinking about it a lot lately, but they'd never talked about it as a couple. Sure it was kind of implied they were heading that way, especially after buying a house together, but things were so great between that it has never really come up. And now looking at Beca cleaning the dishes Chloe didn't think the words clicked in her girlfriends mind, she'd just been too casual about it, yet it was also so natural.

"Ok deal!" Deciding to save that conversation for another time, Chloe pushed her chair in before leaving the room, "I'm going to change be back right back."

"No probl…" The lights flickered, cutting off Beca's words. Drying her hands on a nearby towel, she jokingly asked, "You pay the electricity bill Beale?"

Flipping on the outside lights, Chloe grinned at the falling snow, it was coming down hard and now blowing sideways. Their back patio was already unrecognizable, with a few inches covering the ground along with the patio table and chairs.

"Shit, look at the ice hanging on the trees," Beca replied walking up and peering out the window. The lights wavered again and she looked up. "I bet there's ice on power lines too."

"Ok, now I'm really going to change."

Walking into the living room Beca grabbed an unpacked box and ripped two large chunks from the lid, "And I'll start the fire so we can watch it snow."

Ten minutes later Chloe was descending the final flight of stairs when the lights completely shut off. Maneuvering her way around the boxes scattered across the floor she made her way to the couch that Beca had pushed in front of the fireplace.

Chloe heard movement in the kitchen and her girlfriend emerged a few seconds later, expertly balancing two cups of hot chocolate in one hand and a bag of marshmallows in the other.

Handing a cup over and tossing the bag between them Beca finally spoke, "The store didn't have graham crackers so giant marshmallows was the best I could do."

Opening the bag and grabbing a couple, Chloe put one in her cup before eating the second.

"Hey, clothing thief..." Chloe halted mid-chew before resting her cup on a nearby table. Looking over Beca wore a playful yet questioning expression, "I see you found my hoodie and pajama pants, what am I supposed to wear?"

Swallowing what remained in her mouth, the redhead giggled as she shoved her hands into the sweater pockets while leaning into the couch, "They were easily accessible so I took them."

"I just wore those last night, I planned on using them again."

"I know, it's getting cold and they're warm. Plus," lifting an arm she brought the sleeve to her face, "it smell's like you."

"You are so weird."

Beca couldn't help but laugh, this was not the first or the last time she would hear those words. Standing she made her way upstairs to change.

* * *

An hour later and Chloe was fidgeting, bored out of her mind. Glancing to her right she saw Beca was draped upside down on the couch, looking just as bored as she was with her feet dangling in the air, staring at the fireplace.

_When the hell did that happen,_ Chloe thought, but her face lit up, as an idea formed in her mind.

"Beca, want to play a game?"

"Does it involve you stripping?" Beca nonchalantly replied watching the flames dance along the floor.

"What? No, where did that come from," Chloe replied with an exasperated sigh.

"I'm just saying, your games are lame, but that one's fun for me." Beca flipped over sitting upright on the couch, "What do you have in mind?"

"Hide and go seek, there's just enough light outside to be able to see in here."

Chloe was met with silence, she could see the wheels turning in Beca's brain and an evil grin appearing on her face. Chloe knew she was in for it, that look meant trouble but she was still confidant she'd win.

"I'm in, under one condition…"

"What's that?"

"When you lose and you will," Beca was met with challenging blue eyes. "I get to pick the next game."

"Deal..." Proudly crossing her arms over her chest the redhead added, "but that's not happening I'm the master."

"We'll see about that Beale."

With a hand shake the two began laying out the ground rules. They unanimously agreed that outside and the laundry room were off limits, because apparently Beca had a horrifying experience in a dryer one time, however everywhere else was fair game. Beca also set a specific time rule, after twenty minutes of searching, if the hider wasn't found, the seeker lost. They agreed to five rounds, that way there could be no tie, even though Chloe confidently stated she'd only need three. Finally the starting point would be the couch with a countdown to twenty-five.

They did rock, paper, scissors, best out of three, and determined Beca would be the first person hiding.

"Before I start counting I'll give you a head start, you'll need it." Chloe factually stated pulling the hoodie over her eyes. "Go!"

Beca was off, sprinting up the stairs, not so subtly trying to hide the sound of her feet along the steps. Making her way into their bedroom she stopped and opened the closet door. She smirked, leaving just enough gap to look like someone had entered, before doing an about face and slipping into the bathroom.

Chloe thought this round wouldn't last more than five minutes as she heard Beca's footsteps ascending the stairs while counting. Standing she leisurely worked her way up the steps and entered the bedroom, silently laughing at the beginners fake out tactic of leaving the closet door open.

Slowly opening the bathroom door and glancing around she almost missed Beca, _almost_. The smaller girl was wrapped in Chloe's robe still hanging from a hook in the corner next to the shower.

Wearing a satisfied grin Chloe tiptoed up, "Unoriginal, I win!" Ripping the robe off the hook and away from Beca's body she yelled in victory, "One point to team Beale!"

"That was your free pass," Beca smirked making her way downstairs with Chloe happily bouncing behind her.

"You testing my abilities?"

"Wouldn't you like to know…"

Returning to the living room, Beca made herself comfortable on the couch. Zipping up her hoodie she winked before covering her eyes.

Beca slowly counted to twenty-five, trying to hone in on any telling sounds or movements. So far she didn't hear any echoes or doors, so Chloe hadn't gone upstairs. What she did hear, every time she said a number, was quiet rustling coming from the kitchen. To verify her predictions she briefly paused at seventeen, no sound, eighteen, even though their house was big she still heard the slight movement again. Smirking she knew this trick, it was what she considered the oldest in the book.

Beca sat for a good eight minutes on the couch letting the tension build before getting up and thinking, _this will make Chloe think she's won_.

Shuffling into the kitchen the brunette let out a fake frustrated sigh, "This is ridiculous."

Nearing the table Beca ran her hands across the chairs then tabletop. Balling her hands into fists she lightly tapped out a random pattern then bent down and laughed seeing her girlfriend lying as flat as possible against the chairs.

"I'll give you credit, you were stealthy on that one Beale." Pulling the chairs out Beca helped Chloe stand, "How'd you manage virtually no sound?"

"Tricks of the trade," Came the annoyed reply as the redhead made her way back to the couch.

The game progressed the same way with the hider upping the ante each round. Beca tried the small cabinet under the sink one time and almost made it to twenty minutes, while Chloe hid curled up under the stairs leading to the third floor. Beca knew Chloe was a competitive person but each time she lost a point it lit a fire in her. Beca could see her girlfriend getting more and more frustrated as the minutes ticked by.

"We're tied and it's the final round Beale, this one's for all the marbles."

"Whatever Mitchell," Chloe got into Beca's face, poking her girlfriends chest. "You…are…going…down…"

Placing a hand over the redheads eyes Beca guided her to couch, "We'll see about that."

Barely breathing Beca slowly backed away into the darkest corner of the living room, as Chloe began counting. She'd been waiting the entire game for this round, purposely making herself visible but not that visible the entire time. This was her signature tactic, the one she always played and it won the game every time.

"Twenty-five…" Chloe finished raising her voice. "Ready or not her I come!"

Chloe rose from the couch, cracking her knuckles ready to get down to business, walking over she peeked into the kitchen. Little did she know Beca was following right behind her. Beca was close enough that she could hear everything her girlfriend was saying, but far enough away that she remained undetected.

The two drifted around the first floor, checking in boxes and closets. With Beca trailing close behind, Chloe made her way up the stairs, stopping on the second floor landing she entered a bedroom while Beca leaned on a wall grinning as she waited for her girlfriend to exit.

Beca's new game went on for a good fifteen minutes before she saw the redhead stomp her foot letting out a frustrated, "Where the fuck are you?" before entering their bedroom for the second time.

Chloe looked down at her phone, it'd been eighteen minutes since she started looking for her girlfriend. She was now frantically looking under the bed while Beca leisurely leaned on the door jam.

The redhead was in the closet standing on a suitcase looking on the top shelf when Beca heard it, Chloe's alarm indicating her twenty minutes was up.

Before slipping into the shadows of the hallway Beca did a fist pump in the air, she'd just won.

_Now it's time to have a little fun,_ Beca thought, her evil grin reappearing.

Sighing in defeat, Chloe stepped out into the hallway, walking over she leaned her hands on the railing, "I looked everywhere."

Stepping forward Beca stopped directly behind the redhead, leaning in she whispered, "Yeah but not behind you."

"Holy shit!" Chloe yelled pushing herself from the railing as Beca grabbed her waist.

Turning Chloe shoved Beca's arms away pushing her into the wall. Beca reached out again snagging the redheads bicep but was met with a smack to the face. Attempting to run, Chloe plowed into Beca like a linebacker causing both to fall to the ground. Noticing the dangerous situation she was in, arms and legs flying everywhere, Beca immediately released her girlfriend. Chloe rolled free scrambling to her feet and bolting down the hallway, nearly jumping down the top flights of stairs leaving a bewildered Beca laughing hysterically on the ground.

Returning to her feet Beca made her way downstairs, rubbing her left cheek along the way. Pausing on the last step she looked down at her annoyed girlfriend sitting on the couch.

Smiling, Beca lifted both hands simply stating, "I win."

"That was wrong on so many levels Beca Mitchell." If it wasn't for the absolute petrified look on Chloe's face, she would've been yelling right now. "You take creepy to a whole new level."

"I'm sorry but," Beca laughed smugly smiling, "that was priceless, I felt like a total ninja."

"I'm _never_ playing this game with you again," Chloe huffed out turning away from the brunette.

"Don't be a sore loser."

Slowly approaching the couch Beca tentatively rested her hands on Chloe's shoulders, gently messaging the tension away for a few minutes. Running her fingers down the redheads arms Beca forced them to uncross and she eventually heard a content sigh. Lifting the newly exposed hands up, Beca pressed a kiss to each palm before making her way around the couch and slipping onto her usual side.

Chloe visibly relaxed, finally breaking into a smile, "I'll admit that was very creative, hiding in plain sight."

"That's some Scooby Doo shit right?" Beca proudly asked before leaning forward and brushing a gentle kiss to the redhead's lips.

Chloe laughed as Beca grabbed a hand tugging her closer. Beca leaned back into the couch pulling them together before wrapping her arms around Chloe and Chloe immediately shifted around in the safe embrace trying to get comfortable. Brushing red hair out of the way Beca placed kisses to her girlfriend's neck before lacing their fingers together and resting her cheek on a shoulder blade.

After few minutes of comfortable silence filled by watching the fire Beca spoke, "Are you going to say it?"

"What?"

"That I've ascended to the rank of hide and go seek master!"

"Yes, Beca you won," Chloe begrudgingly replied tightening their embrace.

A little while later, the house was completely dark besides the fire and they both were dosing on and off, when Beca slowly untangled herself from her girlfriend. Standing she stretched before heading in the direction of the kitchen.

Confused Chloe asked, "Where are you going?"

"To get the supplies for our next game, it's my turn remember?"

Glancing up Chloe could barely see Beca pullout her phone. Seconds later the brunettes flashlight app illuminated her path as she disappeared into the kitchen.

"Supplies?" Chloe whispered to no one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Like it? Love it? Hate it?...I want to know what you guys think!
> 
> Until next time....


	3. Drinking Games

"You're such an alcoholic," Beca stated setting Chloe's favorite vodka and tequila bottles down on the coffee table.

Twenty minutes and three trips to the kitchen later Beca had all her supplies. Lining up all the beer from the fridge, she then expertly set three shot glasses down in front of herself and Chloe.

Chloe watched on in amusement, "I guess we're playing a drinking game?"

"Not game, we are playing drinking games. Usually people play more than one." Beca looked up meeting questioning eyes, "What? It's only fair."

"You know you can't out drink me." Chloe laughed at the thought of the numerous times in college her girlfriend tried and failed to out drink her. "You're not going to win this."

Unscrewing the cap off the tequila, Beca poured a shot into each glass, "Who's says I want to win…"

Shooting a suggestive glare Chloe replied, "Please, you talk about me being competitive, we're on the same level."

Stopping mid pour, Beca slammed the bottle down realizing she needed a deck of cards and her laptop. Vaulting up the stairs she returned a few minutes later.

Sitting on the floor across from Chloe, Beca powered on the laptop and lined up a song, "You ever played Roxanne, Beale?"

"I've played _a lot_ of drinking games but," looking over Chloe could see the younger girl's smiling face illuminated by the laptop glow, "nope, never this one."

"It's simple," after repositioning her laptop to the center of the table, Beca pushed three bottles of beer and shots in the direction of her girlfriend, "every time The Police sing the word Roxanne, for as long as they hold it out, you drink your beer. Halfway though there's roughly thirty seconds where there's no mention of Roxanne, here you drink three shots."

"What's the object of the game?"

"To see who drinks the most, duh," Beca gave a disbelieving glare. "It's a good way to start any drinking game competition and sets you on your way to being trashed."

Grabbing the bottle opener and a beer, Chloe moved from the couch and sat on the floor across from Beca.

"Remember winner chooses next game," Chloe easily stated.

With a tap of the space bar the song began and both girls grabbed a beer and began chugging at the first mention of Roxanne.

Beca's main idea behind the games were to see how many they could play before passing out for the night, but now she wasn't sure what she'd gotten herself into. She totally forgot that Chloe could hold her liquor better than anyone she knew, as was clearly indicated by how Chloe just downed those three shots like they were nothing.

Slamming down the third bottle of beer as the song ended, Chloe grinned knowingly. Lifting up her hands, she mocked Beca's previous victory with a simple, "I win."

Beca had been behind from the beginning and at the end had barely gotten halfway through two beers and a measly two shots. She was such a lightweight. It was going to be a long night and she had to figure out a way to limit her alcohol intake for the next hour or she will really suffer the consequences tomorrow. The only positive was that Chloe was a fun drunk so the games should be entertaining.

"Why did I choose tequila?" Slapping a hand to her head the brunette groaned, "Damn I hate tequila."

"Giving up already," Chloe challenged.

"Never."

Refusing to give in Beca sat up straighter, closing her laptop she pushed her shot glasses forward, "Let's do this!"

"My turn, give me the cards," Chloe demanded holding out her hand.

Beca added a cheeky grin before pushing the deck across the table, "Bossy, I like that."

"Quit trying to be distracting."

"Is it working?"

"Ask me after a few more drinks."

Grabbing the deck the redhead began shuffling then breaking them into two equal stacks. Setting a stack in front of her and another in front of Beca, she then picked up the tequila bottle and refilled every shot glass.

Flipping a single card over from her stack Chloe looked up smirking, "The game is high or low, kinda played like war. We try to guess if the next card from our stack will be higher or lower than the previous, the pile grows the more we get right. If you lose you take a shot and the stack. First one to get rid of their stack wins, got it?"

Beca nodded already regretting her drinking game idea.

"So Beca," Chloe picked up a shot glass placing it directly next to the card, "Is your next card high or low."

The card facing up was a king, the next highest card available was an ace.

"Low," Beca flipped the card from her stack, it was an ace, "damn it!" She tossed back her shot before adding the cards to her stack. "I think you just want me to get plastered."

Beca reluctantly flipped a card, seven, "High or low?"

"High," grinning, Chloe flipped one of hers revealing a queen.

"There's no fucking strategy to this," Beca whined picking up a card.

The game progressed with each person winning and losing as they progressively got drunker. They eventually ditched the shot glasses and began passing the tequila bottle back and forth.

Twenty minutes in and Beca was seeing doubles but was on a roll, her stack was dwindling and her voice was getting louder.

"Low…Low…High…Low…Fuck!"

Chloe laughed feeling light headed pushing the small stack of cards in the direction of her slightly drunker girlfriend

It was towards the end of the game Beca was winning, she had seven cards left until her stack was gone. Looking over at Chloe, who not long ago ditched tequila for vodka, was having difficultly flipping over the cards.

"You drunk Beale?"

"Kind of…" Quickly looking up Chloe felt her head spin, "Shit, I'm losing again aren't I?"

"Yep," Beca replied trying to place her elbows on the table but knocked over an empty beer bottle and shot glass in the process. Deciding to try again she missed this time banging her forehead on the edge of the table and completely falling over.

"That's going to be a UDI tomorrow," laughing at herself Beca started shifting around while trying to sit up, "Oh gawd, I'm stuck."

"Baby what's a UDI?" Chloe laughed as she walked around the table. Grabbing Beca's hands, she maneuvered the dead weight from between the couch and coffee table.

"Unidentified drunk injury," Beca plainly stated as Chloe helped her stand.

Chloe shook her head laughing, "I like that one."

Grabbing the bottle of vodka Chloe pushed Beca onto the couch then took a seat next to her.

"Wanna play twenty questions?" The redhead asked excitedly.

"Chloe, I'm almost to drunk to function does it look like I want to play that game?"

Chloe smirked, taking a sip from the bottle, "At least I'll get honest answers."

"Fine, hit me." Chloe smacked Beca's thigh hard. Wincing in pain Beca hit back, "I didn't _literally_ mean hit me."

"Opps…Sorry," Chloe giggled. "I'm not sorry."

Chloe was buzzed but nowhere as bad as Beca who was just drunk enough to give the honest truth to any question asked. There wasn't much she didn't know about her girlfriend but maybe, just maybe, she'd be able to find out something new.

Chloe mulled over her first question figuring it would be best to start off simple, "When was your first kiss?"

"Thirteen, at this stupid middle school dance, some poser named Matt."

"How about the first time you kissed a girl?"

"Tenth grade in the band practice room before rehearsals."

_Bingo, something new_ , Chloe thought. "You were in band?"

"Yeah for two years before my parents split then I decided being a brooding, angry teenager was my new thing."

"What changed that?"

"I met you..." This was a fact Chloe was well aware of, Beca had told her this on many occasions.

"How many people have you slept with?"

"Four, one guy and three girls."

Chloe held her breath as she set the bottle on the coffee table, she'd known of three, so the forth person was news to her, "Beca I know of the guy and two girls, but who's the third?"

"You, you dumbass," Beca laughed drunkenly before kissing Chloe's cheek. "You didn't ask how many people _besides_ you I've slept with."

Breathing a sigh of relief Chloe grinned as she asked her next question, "Who was the best?"

Snuggling into Chloe's side, Beca thought a minute, "The dude was a bad decision the summer before freshman year at Barden, the other two girls, they were fun but nothing to write home about. But you…you're _the best_. And it's not because we have sex all the time, although that _is_ great," she tried to wink and Chloe just giggled. "It's because I'm so in love with you and each time is better than the last."

Chloe's heart beat faster at the sweet words, "How long were you with these other people?"

"Ummm, the guy about a month. The first girl was during that time Aubrey kicked me out of the group, it was just sex, so the breakup was mutual and easy. The second one was the whole summer between freshman and sophomore year. She lived down the hall from me and she got _really_ angry when I dumped her."

Chloe had no idea Beca had a relationship that summer, so that news surprised her. "How come you never told me about the second relationship?"

"I was going to when you came back to start your masters, but," Beca shrugged, "once you got back, I realized I had this massive crush on you and the whole four month relationship felt fake. It honestly felt like I was cheating on you. So I went and broke it off and hid everything including my feelings for you."

"Ok, that's understandable...When did you realized you loved me?"

"I told you already, my senior year," Beca sighed laying her head on Chloe's shoulder. "After you left Barden, to move here."

There was a comfortable silence while Chloe processed everything she just learned. God Beca had put herself through so much hiding everything, but in retrospect she knew she had done the exact same thing. They were two hopelessly in love people back then and honestly Chloe wouldn't change anything in the world because they are here now and still in love.

"This game is totally one sided," Beca laughed. "It's the lets ask Beca Mitchell twenty questions game."

"You caught me..." Chloe bit her lip as she thought of something new to ask. "What drew you to me?"

"Honestly at first it was your eyes, god they're so beautiful. Then we got to know each other and it was everything else, to this day I can't find a flaw...you're so perfect."

Chloe leaned in kissing her girlfriend soundly, because that was one of the sweetest things she's ever heard.

Pulling back Beca added a wink, "I know you wanted me to say the shower incident, but that was just an awesome bonus."

"Did you sneak a peak Mitchell?"

"Hell yeah, who wouldn't you had it all proudly on display, I saw all the goodies that day. That whole being scared thing, yeah it was just an act."

Chloe loved this side of Beca, the uninhibited, walls down, goofy and caring person, it's who she fell in love with. The alcohol aided in Beca's answers but Chloe knew Beca could get this way even without it. When they first started hanging out all those years ago it took Chloe months to find out personal details about the brunette's life, but the more they were together the easier it became. Now Chloe likes that she's one of the few people who knows Beca Mitchell's hopes, dreams and fears.

"How drunk are you really right now?"

"Not that drunk, I'll remember everything tomorrow, but not sober enough to keep my mouth shut. In fact," Beca giggled, "just a little while ago I was faking that I needed your help to stand after hitting my head. I didn't, I just wanted you to touch me."

Chloe laughed at another new revelation, "Have you pulled this trick before?"

"Ohh yeah lots of times..." Pausing Beca started counting on her fingers, then gave up after five. "I can't remember the exact number, but it was just an excuse to get you to put your arms around me while you helped me back to your apartment or the dorms."

"I see," Chloe laughed. Looking over, she knew now was the time for the serious questions, "Why did you really choose the job in New York, couldn't you do it in LA?"

Beca sighed thinking about her answer, she might be drunk but this question made her nervous, she's never admitted the true answer before.

"The offer was for LA or New York," looking over Beca locked eyes with her girlfriend, "I chose New York because I was, I am, in love with you, I needed to be close to you. I felt that when or if I finally could work up the nerve to make a move our best chance at a relationship, even if in the end it was only friends, would be living in the same city. Across the country wouldn't work."

Chloe was stunned, this was beyond anything she could comprehend. Beca Mitchell had given up the one thing she'd wanted for so long just to be close to her, "Beca you turned down your dream for me?"

Rolling her head along the back of the couch to look at her girlfriend, Beca gave a soft smile, "Chloe Beale once I realized what you really meant to me, you became my dream."

Chloe tried to hold back tears, "What did I ever do to deserve you?

"I ask myself that question everyday."

Seeing the tears fall Beca reached up to cup Chloe's cheeks, stroking her thumbs she dried the tears. Beca shifted positions giving a lopsided smile, the same one Chloe fall hard for back at Barden, then leaned in and placed light kisses along the trail the tears just took.

Leaning her forehead against the redhead's, Beca whispered, "Please don't cry, it always kills me."

Holding eye contact Beca inched closer until their noses were barely touching.

Chloe's eyes eventually drifted shut as all the emotions began to over take her. Hearing a faint "I love you" and feeling Beca's lips immediately on hers finally pushed her over the edge and shutting down her brain. Her heart raced as she felt Beca's hand drift down her neck and around her back adjusting their position until they were lying across the couch, while never breaking the kiss.

Beca's own body was on fire with each caress and touch provided by her girlfriend. The heat was slowly building as the intensity of their kisses and touches increased with each passing minute. Pausing briefly, Beca sat up unzipping the hoodie and striping down to her t-shirt beneath it. Haphazardly tossing it behind her, she repositioned herself between Chloe's legs, and reconnected their lips.

Enjoying the new weight on her body Chloe felt Beca's hand sliding its way up beneath her sweater, grazing a breast before trailing down towards the sensitive skin on her hip and ghosting her fingertips over it. Moaning as the action repeated Chloe wove her fingers lightly through the younger girl's hair, gently forcing Beca's head to shift to immediately deepen the kiss with no hesitation or resistance.

"God your gorgeous," Beca breathed out before leaving a searing trail of kisses down the redhead's neck.

There was no turning back now, they were beyond the stopping point and Chloe couldn't do anything but surrender to the wonderful things Beca was doing to her body. She felt her hand being removed from brown locks and raised above her head, becoming intertwined with the small delicate fingers of her girlfriend.

Slowly Chloe trailed her free hand down Beca's back, dipping her fingertips under the t-shirt, settling on the small of her back gaining a short gasp from Beca as she lightly scrapped fingernails along the rapidly warming skin. Briefly pressing her palm flat against the smooth skin she then began tugging the shirt up.

Beca pushed herself up using her free hand so that she was hovering above Chloe, "Do you have any idea what you do to me?"

"Probably the same that you do to me," Chloe suggestively replied, untangling their hands leading Beca's southward pausing at stomach. "What do you want right now?"

"That's question eighteen," Beca smirked, leaning in and locking eyes with the redhead she whispered, "and my answer is you…"

"Then what are you waiting for?" Chloe bit her lip already knowing the reply.

With that Beca gave a silent answer by slipping her fingers past the final barriers.

* * *

A while later, clothes scattered across the floor, they were draped in a small blanket, completely content laying in each other arms watching the fire dance along the walls.

_Beca was right_ , Chloe thought running a hand up her girlfriend's forearm, _each time we're together it really does get better and better._

"What are you thinking?" Beca whispered pressing a kiss to a bare shoulder.

The redhead sighed not wanting the moment to end, "How amazing that was and how amazing you are. I mean damn Bec, I wasn't expecting sex when I started the twenty questions game."

"Me either," Beca kissed Chloe's shoulder again, "I love you."

"I love you too..."

For a while a relaxing silence filled the room as their breathing slowly became in sync and as the minutes ticked by Chloe thought her girlfriend might have drifted to sleep. Glancing over her shoulder she was met with a pair of wide awake eyes that were in deep concentration.

Sensing Beca wanted to talk, Chloe gently moved around to face her love, grabbing a hand she pressed a kiss to each finger before drawing patterns on the palm. Every few minutes she made eye contact, wordlessly reassuring Beca that she wasn't going anywhere and was ready to listen whenever she was ready.

Beca finally broke the silence, "Did you know waking up next to you makes my day instantly better?"

Looking up into Beca's eyes, Chloe halted her motions, "How so?"

"I don't know it's just something I noticed and now can't live without," leaning forward Beca kissed Chloe's lips before continuing, "being with you makes me happy and there's no place I'd rather be."

"Beca, there's no place I'd rather be either," Chloe honestly replied. "I love you so much."

"I still can't believe sometimes we're here, starting a life together in a brand new home." Pausing Beca carefully contemplated her next words while Chloe patiently waited. "You're it for me, I don't want anyone else. I've never wanted anyone else."

Rarely did Beca talk openly like this and Chloe knew from the tone of voice that alcohol wasn't aiding in her confessions. This conversation was well thought out and full of meaning.

"Baby, I _only_ see us in the future, I don't see anyone else. The way you look at me, even when you think I'm not paying attention," Beca laughed knowing she'd been caught many times staring and Chloe would always send a wink before concentrating back on her task. "You only have eyes for me, it's like I'm the only one that matters."

A comfortable silence filled the room, until Chloe looked up seeing Beca trying to hide a smile and her laughter.

"You know," Beca started knowingly, "we jumped right into the next game I had planned."

The redhead sat up on an elbow and grinned, "And what would that be?"

"Seven minutes in heaven."

"You are _so_ high school sometimes I swear," Chloe replied shoving the brunette's shoulder trying to act serious. Joining in the laughter she added, "Well we both won, that was way more than seven minutes." Standing, she stretched as Beca's eyes trailed her body. Looking behind her she smirked, "You got one more game left in you Mitchell?"

"Depends," Beca raised a questioning eyebrow, "does it involve us getting dressed?"

"Unfortunately it does, it's getting really cold in here."

"It better be good otherwise I am going to pass out from exhaustion and copious amounts of tequila. What's your plan?"

"What any slightly drunk person does at 1AM on a Thursday."

"Prank calls?" Beca asked enthusiastically.

"Oh you know it!" Chloe stated factually gathering their clothes.

"Awesome!" Shoving her head through her t-shirt Beca stood and stepped into her pajama pants and tied the draw sting. Practically jumping on the balls of her feet she couldn't wait to ask, "Can I be the one who calls the one and only Aubrey Posen!?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Like it? Love it? Hate it?...I want to know what you guys think!
> 
> I'll post the next chapter in a day or two, if you want to read the rest just google my username and the fic name, I have it posted on another big fanfic site. I'm doing my best to get everything caught up in both places.
> 
> Until next time....


	4. Prank Calls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Perfect or any of its themes and I don't own the song lyrics mentioned here. I do own any and all the mistakes....
> 
> Once again this was written a while ago and posted on another site and I'm just trying to utilize both sites. So please hang with me while I play catch up!

"Beca, it's my idea so I go first," Chloe whined as she returned from the bathroom, she'd only been gone five minutes and in that span of time Beca decided to claim first dibs on the call.

Beca tried all of her usual tactics of persuasion to be allowed to make the first call until she finally grabbed the phone out of Chloe's hands and resorted to an evasive technique by expertly jumping over the couch. She was just unlocking the phone when a hard punch was delivered to her arm, causing the device to drop to the couch.

"Damn..." Rubbing her arm and sighing in defeat Beca made her way around the couch to stand in front of the redhead, "You know, for someone who just got laid, you sure are aggressive right now."

"Shut up," Chloe sat down pulling Beca with her by the strings of her hoodie. "Who should we call first?"

"This was your idea and you don't know?" Beca asked sarcastically. Looking over Chloe was immersed in her contact list not paying attention to what she'd just said. "Well we have to hit up Aubrey multiple times so…"

Turning the phone in Beca's direction Chloe smiled, "How about this one?"

"There's no telling what she'll say, are you willing to take that challenge?" Beca lifted an eyebrow knowingly.

Chloe's answer was hitting the green dial button next to Fat Amy's name. Setting the phone on the table she enabled the speaker as they waited for an answer.

"Ginger!" Came the loud overly excited voice of Fat Amy. "What's happening?"

The eager and happy response from the Aussie threw Chloe for a loop. She wasn't expecting such cheerfulness at two in the morning and she panicked. She wasn't used to prank calls, she was always the one who listened and laughed. So she resorted to the only thing she could think of, she sang.

"Chickadee China the Chinese chicken, you have a drumstick and you brain starts tickin'," looking up Chloe saw the brunette covering her mouth with both hands, desperately trying to hide her amusement. Chloe didn't need a mirror to tell she was wearing a surprised yet horrified expression on her face.

There was silence on the other end for a few seconds before Fat Amy responded and when she did she didn't miss a beat, "Watchin' X-Files with no lights on, we're dans la maison, I hope the smoking man's in this one."

Beca waved her hands frantically in Chloe's face, motioning back and forth between the phone and the redhead, urgently trying to get her to say something.

Chloe was grasping for straws and said the first thing that came to mind, "Thanks, I always wondered what the next line was."

"No problem Chloe," Fat Amy laughed before Beca disconnected the call leaving Chloe quiet and staring at her phone.

Beca couldn't hold it in anymore, she fell into Chloe's lap laughing at the ridiculousness she just witnessed. Chloe had been totally unprepared for the call, that was obvious, and the best she could come up with was singing a Bare Naked Ladies song to their friend whole lived half way across the country.

Two minutes later, a text appeared on the screen. Both girls leaned in as Chloe tapped on Fat Amy's name.

Fat Amy [1:47AM]: That was an EPIC fail at a prank call. You should ask Shawshank how it's done, she's the master.

"That was impressive," Beca said wiping the tears from her eyes after calming down from yet another round of hysterical laughing. "Never thought I would hear _that_ come out of your mouth."

"Hey I was thrown off by her overly jolly voice," Chloe tried to defend her actions while pointing to the phone on the table.

"How did she even know it was you?"

"I have no idea that's another reason I freaked."

"Can I give you a piece of advice?" Beca snorted forcing Chloe to draw her eyes away from the table and nod. "Know what you're going to say before you call. Then commit to it one hundred percent and whatever you do, don't laugh."

"Got it, now who's next?"

"Let me show you how it's done..." Grabbing the phone, Beca unlocked it and scrolled to the first name on Chloe's contact list, "This is the first of many calls to Aubrey Posen tonight."

Setting the phone back on the table they waited and got an answer in three rings.

"Chloe?" The voice sounded barely awake and frantic. "Are you ok, is everything ok?"

With a slightly disguised and panicky voice Beca's reply was quick, "Oh Aubrey thank god someone finally answered, I'm lost can you tell me how to get to Sesame Street?"

"What, who is this?" They could hear the rustling of bed sheets as Aubrey sat up.

"Look I took a wrong turn somewhere, I made a right on Cookie BLVD past Mr. Snuffleupagus's house, then a left at the letter R…"

"Is this some type of sick joke, where's Chloe, did she lose her phone again?" Aubrey sounded furious and more awake now.

"Wait please help," Beca looked to Chloe who was grinning as they heard an exasperated sigh from the other end, "Oscar the Grouch is waiting for me…"

And with that the line went dead.

"That my friend is how it's done." Beca sat back crossing her arms, wearing a look of triumph on her face.

After that Chloe eventually got the hang of things, becoming more and more confidant as the calls went on. They ultimately managed to call all of the Bellas, but surprisingly were still unable to figure out how everyone always knew it was them calling.

The most interesting conversation was when Beca called Stacie, acting like she was calling from KFC asking how many breasts were in their buckets. Stacie's quick reply was that she wasn't wearing a bra, but would be more than happy to send a topless photo. Beca apologized turning down the offer informing Stacie that she only wanted photos like that from her girlfriend. Stacie's answer before hanging up was a nonchalant, "Your loss Beca."

Denise on the other hand didn't know what to say when Beca asked if it was possible to burn her fingers if she touched a picture of the sun. The sleepy reply was a laughed "no" followed by "but I wouldn't take any chances."

Chloe's call to Lily was the weirdest, in a frightened and quiet voice she'd asked, "I hid the body now what do I do?" Both girls were surprised when they got a long drawn out explanation about concealing the getaway car and destroying the evidence, which Lily even offered to help with. In the end Chloe cut Lily off by abruptly ending the call.

"Ok let's make three final calls to Aubrey," with a determined look on her face, indicating she meant business, Beca continued, "I want to see how far over the edge we can push her."

"What's your plan?"

Chloe giggled and listened as Beca talked, Aubrey was going to be angry this was the third call in the span of an hour that she'd be getting tonight and it wouldn't be the last. It wasn't until the second call that night that the blonde realized her best friend hadn't lost her phone but was trying and failing at prank calls. Neither Beca or Chloe were good at disguising their voices and both were dumb enough to never attempt to hide the number. The final give away was that one or the other was constantly heard in the background laughing or cheering the caller on.

After the younger girl's intricate plan was laid out Chloe picked up the phone and dialed Aubrey's number.

"Chloe if you're not dying or in the hospital why do you keep calling, this isn't funny anymore?"

"Hi!" Chloe put on her best awake and perky voice, "This is Julie from the Bubble Factory…"

"What do you want?" Aubrey blatantly grumbled interrupting the redhead. "By the way I can _hear_ Beca laughing."

"Guess what I saw today?" Looking over to Beca for guidance, who gave an enthusiastic thumbs up, Chloe took a deep breath before her rambling began. "Bubbles and bubbles and bubbles and bubbles and bubbles and bubbles."

Chloe paused to take a breath allowing Aubrey just enough time to let out an aggravated, "This is ridiculous."

"Oh and bubbles and bubbles and bubbles…"

The line went dead.

Jumping to her feet Chloe did a victory dance around the coffee table before sitting back down.

"I counted bubbles nine times before she hung up," Beca began pleased with the outcome of the call. "That was awesome, bonus points for making it over five and not laughing."

"I'm just amazed she keeps answering." Chloe reached up giving Beca a high five before sliding the phone in her girlfriend's direction. "The next call is all yours."

The phone rang and before Aubrey could get a word in Beca bluntly stated, "I'm gonna be straight up, I'm only calling at 3AM to wake you up and piss you off."

The voice that answered back was not Aubrey, "That's all good Beca but next time try using *67. That way we can't see who's calling every time."

Beca was frantically scrambling for the phone while rapidly replying, "Sorry I got the wrong number bye." She stared blankly at the phone after ending the call not willing to make any kind of eye contact with her girlfriend. After a full five minutes of stunned silence she broke down with a horrified expression on her face, "I called Aubrey but this time Aubrey didn't answer. That was…"

"Jesse," Chloe finished the sentence just as shocked.

Standing, Beca paced in front of the couch for a few minutes. Finally making eye contact with crystal blue eyes Beca used Chloe's exact words and tone from their hide and go seek game, "I'm _never_ playing that game with you again, that was a blockbuster fail."

"Guess that explains why everyone knew it was us calling," Chloe shrugged.

"I can't believe I pulled that rookie mistake," Beca replied dejectedly. "If anyone asks, I'll blame it on tequila."

"Same." Chloe began to nervously bite her cheek as she thought about Jesse answering the call, "I didn't expect that at all."

"I didn't even get to use the best one, telling her she won tickets to see Ace of Base."

"Wait let's get on the same page baby," was all Chloe could muster as she watched a tense Beca pace in front of her, "Beca, Jesse just answered, that was so awkward."

"I know right." Pulling the hoodie up to cover her head Beca kept pacing and wringing her hands, "I don't know why I'm freaking out. I haven't seen or heard from him in almost four years, but apparently Aubrey has."

Chloe was surprised, she figured Beca and Jesse were still friends, "You've not kept in contact with him?"

"Nope I swear." Stopping Beca allowed her features to relax as she sat down. Placing her elbows on her knees, she rested her head in her hands, "He got pissed when I started dating that girl down the hall. He told me I led him on and flirted with him the whole year, which was a total lie, he knew from the beginning I wasn't interested. I thought we were just friends."

"Oh."

"Yeah, but he apologized," Beca shrugged. "We went back to normal but then his grandfather got sick and he transferred schools to be closer to home and we never really spoke again…It's partly my fault, I should've kept in better contact with him, he was one of the first friends I made at Barden, even though he was annoying."

"Does he know we're together?"

"Yeah of course," Beca reached for a hand giving it a gentle squeeze. "He's liked a few of the absurd selfies you make me take with you and then post on my Facebook wall."

Chloe didn't know why but the whole situation annoyed her, Jesse was always nice but she wasn't really around him that much. What really upset her were the things he said, because she knew Beca wasn't that type of person. If anything most of Beca's freshman year she'd tried to keep to herself, reluctant to do anything outside the radio station or mandatory requirements for the Bellas. It wasn't until after they won, with the help from Chloe, that Beca started opening up and becoming more social with their friends.

Chloe could easily get over the whole Jesse situation, but the person that really hurt her feelings was Aubrey.

Sticking her hands into the pockets of her hoodie, Chloe burrowed further into the couch cushions, "I can't believe Aubrey was hiding this, that bitch, she's supposed to be my best friend."

Beca stopped pacing, "Hey that's not fair." Pointing a finger at her girlfriend, who was currently wearing an angry scowl, she sent a gentle reminder. "Remember three months ago you also played that game."

"How could I forget." Relaxing Chloe reached forward grabbing the outstretched finger and dragged Beca down beside her. Kissing the brunette's cheek she continued, "It was priceless seeing her reaction to you, but you're right I have no reason to be mad. But Jesse?"

"Oh well whatever floats her boat," Beca replied with mock disgust in her voice, but a smile pulling at her lips.

Standing again Beca made her way around to the side of the couch to pick up the discarded blanket. Wickedly grinning at her girlfriend, she wrapped it around her body feeling instantly warmer while trying to get comfortable on her side of the couch.

"You're not going to share?" Chloe questioned accusingly as Beca wrapped the blanket tighter.

"Nope, go get your own."

Laying on the cutest tone possible the redhead pleaded, "The rest are upstairs, I'll trip over boxes."

Throwing in a classic Chloe Beale pout she watched the brunette closely, hoping she would cave and go get it for her. Judging by the body language Chloe knew it wasn't going to happen.

Locking eyes with the redhead, Beca replied sincerely, "Guess you're S.O.L."

Groaning, Chloe saw the hidden laughter and smirk her girlfriend wore, it might be dark but she still saw it with what little light remained coming from the fireplace. _She wants me to beg, well that's not going to happen,_ Chloe thought. Two minutes later an idea popped into her head.

"Beca, I'm cold please give me part of the blanket." For added effect she shivered and rubbed her hands together for warmth.

Eyeing the redhead suspiciously Beca shook her head no.

Inching ever so slowly closer, Chloe made her move until her hand was within reach of the corner of the blanket.

"What are you doing?" Beca asked cautiously. Before she could say anything else she felt movement near her feet.

Tightening her grip Chloe counted to three before yanking the blanket hard. Forgetting Beca was wrapped up in it, Chloe sent her girlfriend tumbling off the couch and landing with a resounding thud on the floor that was instantaneously followed by a slew of curse words.

The sudden flailing of arms and legs left Chloe stunned and not knowing if she should laugh or not, because the reaction was comical, like it was straight out of a movie. She crawled to Beca's spot and tentatively peeked down at the floor and couldn't help laughing at the scene, Beca lay there legs tangled in the blanket as she massaged the side of her head then elbow.

"Damn Beale," with the pain subsiding Beca sat up slightly on her uninjured elbow smirking, "I never pictured you as the violent type. I'd hate to see you with something you really want."

"Baby I am so sorry, I only meant to take the blanket and force you to cuddle with me." Sliding off the couch Chloe knelt down kissing Beca's elbow and head, "I never meant to shove you off the couch. Are you hurt, I'll get ice…"

Kissing Chloe lips to stop the rambling Beca laughed, "I'm fine. But if you ever repeat what I'm about to say, there will be consequences." Chloe nodded, willing to agree to anything after what just happened. "If you seriously wanted to cuddle all you had to do was ask, I'd never say no to you."

Moving to stand, Chloe stopped hearing those words, this was new, self-proclaimed badass Beca Mitchell likes cuddling _._ As Chloe briefly thought about it, Beca did like it but was never willing to admit it out loud. Beca never pushed her away when she snuggled into her at night or anytime for that matter. Plus there had been numerous times she'd woken up to find Beca's head between her shoulders and protective arm around her waist sleeping comfortably.

"Are you going to help me up or not?" Beca questioned outstretching her arms like a baby.

"Is this one of your ploys to get me to touch you?"

"Maybe," Beca stated as the redhead grabbed her hands hoisting her to her feet. Laying across the couch and relaxing into the cushions, she got cozy.

Observing her girlfriend, Chloe bit her lip before timidly asking, "Can I share the blanket and cuddle with you now?"

Motioning for Chloe to join her, Beca pulled back the blanket smiling. Chloe quickly relocated into welcoming arms and was just trying to get comfy when Beca let out a yelp.

"Watch your elbows Chlo that was my stomach."

Before Beca could say anything else it was Chloe's turn to let out a surprised laugh, "Your feet are freezing, don't you wear socks?"

"I would if someone didn't steal the ones I was wearing." Beca stopped Chloe's fidgiting. "Are you done squirming? Not that I mind what your ass is doing."

"Almost."

Chloe started moving again, fluffing the cushions and situating the blanket around them just right. All while Beca just laid on her side waiting for the show to be over.

Eventually Chloe relaxed her back into Beca, stilling her movements and sighing contently, "This is nice."

"Yeah it is." Sitting up slightly Beca moved a stray hair behind her girlfriend's ear, leaning down she trailed a path of gentle kisses up the redhead's neck ending at her lips.

"Can I use question twenty now?" Beca nodded indicating for Chloe to continue. "Tonight at dinner you said _my hot trophy wife_ , how often do you think about that?"

"That you're hot, all the time. I mean have you looked in the mirror?" For this Beca got a playful elbow to the ribs. "I know, I know, you mean the wife part right?"

Nodding Chloe didn't say anything, instead she flipped around to face her girlfriend.

"A lot actually..." Genuinely smiling the brunette thought about how to finish her answer, "I never thought I wanted that until I met you but I do...What about you?"

"I do want that, I'd be lying if I said I didn't…"

"Oh it'll eventually happen. I just," Beca hesitated slightly, "we've been together almost a year, I know we should count college but we weren't technically together back then, and we just moved into this amazing house, let's settle into our lives a little more before we take that step."

"I can live with that." Chloe smiled. Changing her tone to a playful one she added, "I'll just keep waiting on the right person to ask. So you better act quickly."

"Well I'm sorry, it's not happening tonight." Beca chuckled, "Especially since you went to all the trouble of getting me liquored up and made me confess my deep dark secrets. Don't think I don't know your games Beale."

"Damn and it was all perfect too," came the classic Chloe Beale teasing, "and it was pretty romantic with the fire and cuddling and the games, oh and don't forget the awesome sex."

"It was pretty awesome. Even if we fumbled around a bit from the alcohol." Smiling at the memory Beca quickly added, "Plus I can't ask because I don't have a ring yet, Aubrey would kill me if I asked without one."

Chloe giggled at the truth behind that statement as Beca gathered Chloe up in her arms. Inching their faces closer, Beca delivered a painstakingly slow and drawn out kiss. Pulling back, she saw Chloe wearing a small smile full of affection while she could feel her own cheeks flushing.

Noting the tired look on Beca's face Chloe snuggled in closer, "I had fun tonight, I like being trapped in a snowstorm with you."

"Me too, we should do it again, minus the tequila," Beca pulled the blanket tighter around them then allowed her free hand to slip under the redhead's sweater.

"Baby we should go to bed."

"We should," came the groggy reply as Beca softly began running her fingertips up and down Chloe's spine.

Chloe felt the soothing ministrations become lighter and lighter until they eventually stopped. Glancing up she saw Beca fast asleep, sighing contently Chloe decided not to wake her.

* * *

Beca's eyes opened the next morning and as she tried to adjust to the light she felt a weight on top of her. Shifting slightly she looked down at the sleeping form of her girlfriend. At some point in the night the two had changed positions from their sides to Beca laying on her back and Chloe half on top of her, resting her head on Beca's collarbone. Chloe looked peaceful, a hand resting on the brunette's stomach and lips slightly parted breathing out short puffs of air.

Seeing Chloe's phone within reach, Beca grabbed it. Unlocking it she pulled up the camera and snapped a picture of the two of them together. Posting it first to Instagram she then switched to Facebook, where she made it her profile she picture, both with the captions, _there really isn't any place I'd rather be._

Logging out, Beca softly set the phone back down before placing a few light kisses to Chloe's head.

The gentle action brought Chloe from her sleep. Cracking an eye open she mumbled an irritated, "Morning."

"Good morning, power's back on."

"Who cares," came Chloe's sleepily chuckled reply.

Laughing Beca leaned in giving a soft kiss to her girlfriend's lips, "See feeling you close to me and hearing you laugh when I wake up is the best feeling ever."

"I love you too, but can we go back to sleep?" Came the barely audible reply, as Chloe wiggled impossibly closer while tugging at the blanket. "Later you can make me breakfast."

"Anything you want," Beca replied before they drifted back off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Like it? Love it? Hate it?...I want to know what you guys think!
> 
> I'll post the last chapter in a day or two!
> 
> Until next time....


	5. Will You Marry Me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I just going to keep it simple, I don't own anything Pitch Perfect.
> 
> This is the final chapter, I hope you enjoy!

**One year later…**

It's been over a year since the last snowstorm and they were again sitting in front of the fireplace because the power was out. This time however no boxes were scattered around the floor and the house was finally fully decorated. Another change from last year was that they didn't play hide and go seek, drink a whole bottle of tequila or make prank calls, it was just the two of them relaxing, talking and hanging out. However, some things never change because Chloe was still wearing Beca's clothes and the brunette was still wrapped in a blanket complaining that it was cold.

One thing they did do was play board games, because Chloe loved them and Beca loved how fiercely competitive her girlfriend always got and tonight was no exception. Chloe had totally dominated at Monopoly, but got extremely pissed in the second game of the night when Beca sank her battle ship, she even refused to play a second round. After the glare Beca got for winning, the brunette timidly suggested another set of games including Jenga and Uno which was quickly accepted. The last activity, which Beca thought fitting to wind the night down, was making s'mores, because she'd shopped days in advance for the ingredients unlike last year.

It was getting late and Beca could tell Chloe could practically fall asleep at any minute. Smiling, Beca thought the night had been perfect so far, in every single aspect and detail, because she'd planned it all that way. The snowstorm shutting down the city for the weekend was just a plus, adding to the special night she'd been planning for months.

Chloe brought Beca from her thoughts with the one question Beca had been waiting for.

"Beca I'm cold, can you please share your blanket?"

Laughing, Beca glanced over, eyeing her girlfriend suspiciously, "Well doesn't this sound familiar?"

"Yes, it does…Now are you going to share or not?" Came the retort as Chloe flashed her best pout.

"Ummm…nope."

"I know I know," Chloe begrudgingly got up and began trudging towards the stairs, "go get my own."

Jumping up Beca placed a hand on her girlfriend's arm tugging her to a stop, "Quit giving me those eyes, I'll get it."

"Hook, line and sinker," Chloe smirked.

"Whatever," Beca's teased with a smile making her way to the stairs.

"You fall for it every time babe."

"It did make me fall for you, I'm not denying that," Beca's voice echoed from up the stairs.

Reaching the bedroom Beca flipped the flashlight on as she made her way into her walk-in closet. Pulling down an old laptop bag she unzipped it and there resting at the bottom were two small ring boxes. Opening the first she examined the square single cut diamond ring flanked by two smaller diamonds that were set in a solid white gold band. While the second box held a much simpler ring, two tightly twisted white gold bands with a diamond and two sapphires.

Beca's original plan was to only buy the first, but the instant she saw the second she became indecisive and ended up purchasing both. Chloe wasn't a flashy person, she always wore tasteful jewelry that accentuated her outfits or moods, but there were times when she opted for the plain and simple look. Which made choosing between the two so damn hard for Beca.

Snapping the boxes shut she shoved them in her pocket before grabbing the spare blanket and making her way back to the living room.

* * *

Placing her cup of hot chocolate down Chloe grabbed the blanket from the brunette's hands, "Took you long enough."

"Yeah, yeah..."

A few minutes later Beca heard an almost pleading question, "Bec, I'm still cold, can we _please_ cuddle?"

Rolling her eyes playfully Beca pulled back her blanket and gestured for the redhead to hurry up, "I told you I'd never say no."

After the usual five minutes of fidgeting, Chloe sighed happily. Pulling Beca's hand to her heart, Chloe intertwined their fingers.

"Can I ask you something?" Beca spoke after what felt like hours worth of silence as she mentally gave herself a pep talk.

"Anything you know that…"

"You remember what we talked about last year during the snowstorm?"

"Yeah I remember..." Chloe turned in Beca's embrace to face her love. "I still want that if that's what you're asking."

"Me too..." Smiling the brunette shifted it to get the boxes from her pocket. "Do you also remember how you said you were waiting on the right person to ask?"

Eyeing her girlfriend questionably, Chloe tentatively replied, "Yes, those were _my_ words."

Taking a few deep breaths, Beca figured it was now or never, all her planning had led to this, "Do you remember how I said it wasn't happening that night but it would happen?"

Beca could see the wheels turning, Chloe was starting to put all the pieces together. Throughout the past year Chloe never pushed or hinted about marriage, whenever anyone asked she always replied, it'll happen when it happens.

"Yes, those were _your_ words," with her voice wavering, Chloe managed a small smile.

"Well, it's happening…" Beca pulled her hand between them revealing two velvet boxes. "Right now actually."

Flipping the top box open Beca removed the single cut diamond ring. Sitting up on her elbow she used her free hand to nervously reach behind her girlfriend and slide the boxes onto the coffee table, almost causing them to fall off the couch.

"Opps sorry," Beca braced her hand on the edge of the table, steadying her movements, "that could have been disastrous."

Looking down Beca saw tears already pooling in Chloe's eyes as she bit her lip, waiting for whatever came next.

Settling back down, Beca held the ring between them, so Chloe could finally fully see it.

"Now, I know I'm not down on one knee. I mean I can do that if you want." Beca hesitantly asked, raising a curious eyebrow. Locking eyes with Chloe, Beca saw her quickly shake her head no. "Ok good, because this is how I want us to remember this moment. With you invading my personal space just like you did the first time we met."

Chloe managed a laugh at Beca's attempt at a cute joke, she could tell the brunette was extremely nervous even though there was no need to be.

"Me too, but it was actually the second time, not that I'm counting." Chloe paused wiping away tears with a trembling hand. "Now can you get on with it, because I'm ready to give an answer."

"Patience baby…There is so much I want to say right now."

_Here goes nothing_ , Beca thought as she took in a couple steadying breaths.

"My life completely changed six and a half years ago when we met, you came in and totally flipped my world upside down. And right now I'm fortunate for a lot things, for you busting into my shower, for you refusing to let me slide through freshman year hiding in my dorm, for you staying at Barden to get your masters and so you could be the best friend I ever had. But also for you not running two and a half years ago when I finally worked up the courage to kiss you and finally for giving me the opportunity to fall in love with you. Looking back on everything I realize how lucky I am that _you_ chose _me_."

"I know we took the long road to finally end up together, but I wouldn't change a single minute of any of the time we've spent together. Even our little disagreements, because at the end of the day we never go to bed mad or without saying I love you...I love you are such simple words and I know as long as I hear those three words from _you_ , everything will be ok. I've grown so much as a person just by knowing you and loving you and I believe even if we never met, my heart would seek you out because it belongs to you, it will always belong to you."

"I meant it last year when I said you were it for me, I am utterly, completely and irrevocably in love with you and everything about you." Pausing briefly to collect her remaining thoughts, Beca chose her next words carefully, "You know two weeks ago after I picked this up," she held up the ring, "I sat down and wrote this whole speech for you. It was about what I wanted to say in this exact moment, but I think I'm going to abandon the rest and do the one thing I've been waiting all night for. If you want me to continue please tell me because I will. I would literally do anything you ever ask because you mean everything to me and I love you so much. Fuck I'm so in love with you Chloe Beale."

Chloe knew Beca was struggling to keep her emotions in check, she could see it on her face and hear it in her words. As much as she wanted to hear everything Beca had to say she also couldn't make the younger girl ramble on any further because she was just as anxious.

Chloe laid a gentle hand on Beca's face, "You do whatever you want, I'm not going anywhere."

"Ok." Beca let out a shaky breath as she decided how to proceed, "You make me nervous and I hope I don't screw it up."

"There's nothing you can do or say to screw this moment up Bec, _nothing_..."

"Ok, then I'll just keep this simple..." Holding up the ring, Beca examined it before locking eyes with her girlfriend, "Will you, Chloe Beale, marry me?"

Even though Chloe knew the question was coming it still stunned her and left her speechless when she heard it, all she could do was smile and nod as she finally let her tears run down her cheeks.

Grabbing the redhead's left hand Beca began slipping the ring on her finger with shaky hands. Stopping briefly she added, "I'm going to need a verbal answer here Beale, purely for conformation."

"Yes," was all Chloe could manage before the ring finally slid on her finger. Taking a few staggering breaths she finally got a full sentence out. "If you asked twenty times in twenty different ways it would always be yes. God I love you."

"I love you too, so much. And I'll never be able to verbalize that enough."

Closing the small gap between them, Beca poured all her pent up nervous energy and love into the most affectionate, passionate kiss possible. Which Chloe responded to just as eagerly until they were both breathless and they broke apart to catch their breath.

Wearing a smile that couldn't get any bigger, Chloe held her hand out examining her engagement ring, "Baby this is beautiful."

"Yep, just like you," Beca whispered as happiness and relief flooded her voice.

"I can't believe you did this, I had no idea this was coming. Not even a hint!" Chloe was gushing, in that hyper and ecstatic way that Beca always equated as a child on a candy and soda high. "It's like you planned the whole night, everything was perfect, you are _so_ perfect. I love you so much, you make me so happy. I can't believe we're engaged!"

Laughing, Beca grabbed Chloe's hand and kissed her ring finger then lips, "I did plan it, I've been planning the whole night for weeks. Everything we did had some type of significance to our relationship and us. I wanted to do fun things because that's how we started back at Barden and eventually evolved into so much more."

The redhead's face lit up at the memories, "Monopoly was the first game I ever forced you to play with me and that was our first game tonight."

Beca just smiled while nodding her head.

Chloe thought the whole night was incredibly sweet and romantic. It all made sense, what started as just a casual night of talking slowly progressed into things spanning their entire relationship. It was all so totally them, every aspect of it, from the dinner and drinks, to the games and music. Beca really pulled out all the stops making it a night neither would forget. It was everything she had ever envisioned her proposal to be and she couldn't be happier.

"I should've known something was up when I found your origami snowflakes around the house."

"I was going to ask on Saturday and use them to symbolize the snowstorm from last year, but that changed when I saw the weather report. I didn't want to waste them so I left them for you, because you love them."

Reaching out Chloe placed her hand behind Beca's neck and gently brought them closer together. Staring into the brunette's eyes Chloe could see and feel the love and emotion Beca was giving off. They were in their own world right now and everything was perfect.

"Oh my god we have to take a picture!" Chloe shouted quickly breaking away from Beca's embrace. "I have to send it to my mom."

Briefly pausing, Chloe planted a kiss on Beca lips before turning to grab her phone. She stopped mid grab noticing the second box.

"What's this?" Chloe asked picking it up. "Why do you have two ring boxes?"

"I couldn't choose," Beca groaned sitting up. Scooting to the edge of the couch next to the redhead she said, "I went to pick up your ring and while I was waiting I saw this one."

Once she opened the box Chloe knew exactly why Beca had a hard time making a decision. This ring, even though simpler, was just as gorgeous as the first.

"I didn't know what to do so I got both..." Playing with the cuff of her sweater Beca didn't know why she was nervous. "For two weeks, I've come home and stared at them everyday, trying to make a choice."

"How did you finally choose?" There was no negativity, just general curiosity from the redhead.

"I don't really know I went up to get your blanket and still didn't know what to do," Beca paused giving a shrug. "So, I figured I'd let my heart make the decision when the time was right."

"You are seriously to cute." Chloe lightly laughed looking at the ring on her finger before setting her eyes back on her new fiancé, "Your heart chose right, just so you know."

"Really?"

"Really." Chloe leaned over delivering brief loving kisses to the brunette's cheeks and lips. "You know what else I think?"

"What's that?" Beca said between kisses.

"I think you should wear the other one."

"Nope, not happening," Beca replied before kissing down Chloe's neck.

"Please, at least until we can find you something you like this weekend."

"I'm good..."

The thought of actually wearing an engagement ring never crossed Beca's mind, she wasn't a jewelry person, only occasionally opting for a bracelet or necklace. In all honesty she was hoping to get out of wearing any type of ring, but deep down she knew Chloe would never let that slide.

When Chloe didn't respond Beca stopped her actions. Leaning back she searched the older girl's face for any hint of teasing, "You're serious aren't you?"

"As a heart attack," Chloe shot back quickly in a lighthearted but serious tone. "I want people to know Beca Mitchell's off the market."

Eyeing Chloe, Beca had an inner battle as she decided what she should do. If she was going to do this there would be one condition and she knew Chloe would agree to it whole-heartedly. Picking up the ring, Beca smirked realizing how whipped she was, before ultimately slipping the ring on her finger. It wasn't quite the right size or her style, but she had to admit it did look good on her. She could handle this for a few days until they found something more her style.

"There officially off the market." Beca lifted her left hand wiggling her fingers in front of Chloe's smiling face. "But I wear it until we find something subtle and under one _other_ condition." Chloe didn't say anything just sat patiently waiting, "And that's that we're totally getting matching wedding bands."

"I can live with that and you for the rest of my life."

Chloe pushed Beca back into the couch cushions before making her way onto the brunette's lap.

The two made out like teenagers in the back of a movie theater before Chloe abruptly stopped. Removing herself from Beca's grasp she stood and grabbed her phone, leaving a wound up and flustered Beca wondering what was going on.

"I totally forgot to send a picture to my mom!" Looking over her shoulder, Chloe sent a wink. "You were being too adorable and distracting."

Groaning playfully, Beca slumped into the cushions, "Distracting is what I was going for."

Beca knew there was no way of getting out of whatever ridiculous pictures the redhead wanted to take. In her opinion everything could wait until the morning because she had other things on her mind, but whatever Chloe wanted she usually got. Beca wasn't going to fight it because she was just as excited and loved seeing that smile plastered all over the redheads face.

Plopping down next to Beca, Chloe grabbed Beca's hand, placing their rings side by side and snapping a picture, "I'll only take a few, I promise."

A few turned into twenty, ranging from normal to funny and in all types of poses. Eventually Beca pulled her phone out and began taking pictures too.

Sending a picture to her mom, Chloe eyed Beca who was immersed in her phone and got a new idea. Chloe knew this picture would be priceless and with the right element of surprise she thought as she changed the settings for multiple shots.

"Beca hold this so we can take one more nice one."

Shoving the phone in the brunette's hand Beca obliged, lifting it out until their faces appeared. Chloe pretended to be unhappy, which earned a playful eye roll, and readjusted Beca's arm.

"Whatever happens next just take the picture."

"What do you mean whatev…"

Chloe smacking her left hand to Beca's cheek and yanking her forward by the shirt, cut off Beca's words as their lips crashed together in a kiss. The brunette was stunned for a few seconds before she urgently responded by tilting her head and deepening the kiss. Somehow, probably under pure shock and willpower, Beca was able to take the picture.

Pulling back Chloe raggedly took in a breath, opening her eyes she was instantly met by grey blue ones staring intensely back at her.

Clearing her throat Chloe spoke, "Wow…You can…You can put your arm down now."

"Ok." Was the barely audible reply as Beca dropped her arm. Never breaking eye contact she handed the phone over. "So ummm…you want to look at those now?"

"After that kiss, not really..." Chloe stood, pulling Beca with her. Lacing their fingers together they silently made their way towards the stairs.

"I can check them tomorrow because right now," Chloe paused glancing over her shoulder locking eyes knowingly with her new fiancé, "We need to celebrate our engagement, just the two of us."

Beca dropped Chloe's hand halfway up the second staircase as she considered what she just heard. "Does your celebration involve naked cuddling, because I'm down for that?"

Chloe turned around to lean on the third floor railing, "If you ever make it to the bedroom your fiancé will show you which type."

Even though there was almost no light where they were standing, Beca knew Chloe was wearing a seductive grin as she slowly began peeling her clothes off.

"Fiancé has such a better ring to it than girlfriend," Beca replied as Chloe wandered into their bedroom.

* * *

Chloe was the first to wake the next morning and as she stretched she saw the engagement ring resting on her finger. Smiling the memories from last night came rushing back because everything had been for a lack of a better word perfect. She felt incredibly lucky to have someone like Beca who put so much care and effort into one marriage proposal. Even the way they made love had been perfect, it was unhurried, relaxed and drawn out, full of passion and emotion. By the end of the night they were both exhausted but didn't want to sleep so they ended up talking until the electricity came on in the early morning hours. Chloe thought it was a perfect end to a perfect day.

Looking over she saw Beca fast asleep on her stomach, arm outstretched with the sheets partially covering her naked back. Reaching over Chloe grabbed her phone from Beca's nightstand and as she moved back she placed light kisses along the visible tattoos. She always thought the one across the middle of Beca's back was the sexiest, but had never bothered to ask the meaning behind it. Deciding to save the question for another time she settled back into the sheets.

Another momentary glance and Chloe saw the ring Beca was wearing, she had never taken it off last night. Chloe knew Beca wasn't a ring person and thought she was going to be in for a challenge trying to get Beca to even consider wearing a wedding band when the time came. That's why she was honestly surprised that Beca caved so quickly, she was just full of surprises last night. Sure they were going to get an engagement ring Beca like in the next couple of days, but she knows deep down that Beca won't return this one. It'll remain in her love's bedside drawer with a few other things Beca finds sentimental.

Unlocking her phone Chloe saw a reply from her mom saying how excited she was for them and was glad her favorite little musical smart aleck finally asked.

Chloe loved Beca and her mother's relationship, because Beca finally met someone that could match her clever and sarcastic humor. The first time Chloe brought Beca home as her girlfriend, her mom mentioned how Beca loved and adored her daughter just as much now as when they met at Chloe's graduation and were just playing up the friends aspect. However, the real seal of approval came moments later as Beca tripped over her feet and cursed the floor, causing mother and daughter to laugh. Chloe's mom quickly turned and said Beca was, "delightfully amusing in a captivating and charismatic way, even when she thinks others aren't looking."

Laughing at the memory, Chloe replied back to her mom saying they would call once Beca woke up and tell her everything.

It was then Chloe realized she hadn't told Aubrey yet. So she did what any best friend would do, she sent a cryptic message that only included a picture of her engagement ring and the words "guess what?"

Lastly Chloe looked at the final set of pictures she and Beca took the night before. Amazingly enough they turned out incredible, even though she caught Beca off guard. Selecting the one that best displayed their love and highlighted the ring, Chloe made it her Facebook profile picture with the caption, _The right person finally asked and I said yes!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Like it? Love it? Hate it?...I want to know what you guys think!
> 
> That's it for this fic! Now I've got another fic that goes along with it that's basically a set of one-shots based off of this and Caught. It's called 'A Series of Hilarious and Cute Events' and I'll start posting it in the next few days. So far that has 27 chapters that are all tied together so I'll update that here and there until it's caught up with the other fanfic site I post on.
> 
> Until then I hope you've enjoyed this fic as much as I have rereading it again after writing it so long ago.
> 
> Oh and I'll try to get another chapter of the Reclusive Music Producer up sometime tonight if I have time!  
> Until next time....


End file.
